dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wall
Levels Wall and Gate Level 1.png|Level 1 Wall and Gate Level 2.png|Level 2 Wall and Gate Level 3.png|Level 3 Wall and Gate Level 4.png|Level 4 Wall and Gate Level 5.png|Level 5 Wall and Gate Level 6.png|Level 6 Wall and Gate Level 7.png|Level 7 Wall and Gate Level 8.png|Level 8 Wall and Gate Level 9.jpg|Level 9 Wall and Gate Level 10.jpg|Level 10 Wall and Gate Level 11.png|Level 11 Wall and Gate Level 12.png|Level 12 Wall and Gate Level 13.png|Level 13 Wall and Gate Level 14.png|Level 14 Wall and Gate Level 15.png|Level 15 Wall and Gate Level 16.png|Level 16 Wall and Gate Level 17.png|Level 17 Wall and Gate Level 18.png|Level 18 wall_and_gate_lvl19.png|Level 19 __FORCETOC__ General Information * Walls act as a shield that will protect your buildings from invading enemy troops, especially melee units. They are also the most expensive buildings to max out, considering that you are upgrading all the Wall units and not just one. Thus, the level of the player's wall may also be a factor in determining how active a player may be. * Gates can be placed between Walls to allow Roads and defenders to pass through your Walls, but are often a weak spot. In general, you should aim to upgrade your Gates to a higher level as they have less hitpoints than Walls at the same level. * You can start using Food as an alternative resources to upgrade Walls at level 9. * You can start using Wall Manual (stored in Archive) as an alternative resources to upgrade Walls at level 5 after 6.6 Update. * Don't just encircle your whole base in Walls or your enemy will only need to go through one layer of Walls to get at everything. Instead, only protect what is most valuable(along with defensive buildings) and have multiple layers of Walls. Statistics *Ramparts chapters 1, 3 and 5 each unlock an additional 5 Walls. It is available to research at a level 2 Library which is available in the Medieval Age onwards. Trivia *Version 5.1 introduced a feature that allowed players to upgrade certain levels of Walls and Gates from level 9 and above by using Food or Gold. *6.6 Update introduced a feature that allowed players to upgrade certain levels of Walls and Gates from level 5 and above by using Wall Manual in Archive. Boosts * After researching Ramparts in the Library available at level 2. Ramparts chapter 2 will increase Wall, ''' Gate and Bastion health by 10%. *Studying Chief Hiawatha at the University will give a 10% discount on all '''Walls, Gates and Bastions (2 areas of study at a 1% discount per level, 5 levels each). *Studying Sultan Saladin at the University (lvl 4 Wall, Gate and Bastion Hitpoints) adds 3% (10 levels) additional Hitpoints *The Wall Blessing adds a 30% health boost to Walls, '''Gates, and Bastions. *The Kremlin provides a 20% Hitpoint boost to '''Walls, Gates and Bastions' '(22% after researching Heritage level 3 in the Library). *Having the Indian coalition during a world war will provide a boost to Wall '''and Town Center '''hitponts. Category:Defensive Buildings Category:Buildings Category:Bronze Age